Little NSW!
by ILikeGoldfish XD
Summary: New South Wales is a young state of Australia. Come along with her on some mini adventures! I rated it T just incase ;D Horrible summary DX
1. Meetings and Greetings

**I don't own Hetalia or Australia and its eight states!**

"Hey Queensland!" I, New South Wales shouted across the meeting room. I was so excited to see a world meeting. I had wanted to see one since I was little and Australia had let us eight states see a world meeting. "Hey NSW, how was your trip to Canberra?" QLD asked "It was cold!" . Australia arrived with the other 6 states (Canberra, Northern Territory, Victoria, South Australia, Western Australia and Tasmania). When Tasmania walked in she tripped over. The poor thing was always hurting herself. The kid burst into tears "WAAAAAAAA!" then all us other 7 states ran over to help our sister "Come on TAS your 3 years old already, learn to walk properly, jeez!" I scolded my little sister "It's ok TAS! Your not dying!" QLD commented. Victoria glared at us. "It's okay TAS! Wanna piggy-back ride?" she offered. Man, Victoria was so poshy! Just because she was named after the Queen! "Jeez VIC, is it that time of the month?" "What's the time of the month?" Canberra asked "Um… I'll tell you when your older, ok?" "Ok!" damn. Why did he have to know everything? For a five year old he is pretty nosy.

:D :D :D :D

(I was bored so I skipped to 10 minutes later)

After 10 minutes of waiting the nations one by one started to arrive. It was cool. "Australia who are these kids?" a British man asked. All the countries crowded around to hear. First he pointed to the one with sandy-blond hair and blue eyes "This is New South Wales" he said, I pushed up my glasses "I'm New South Wales! I'm turning 13, gorges and the best state of all time! My capital is Sydney!… Oh, I'm also single!" I winked. Then Australia introduced every other state. I really liked these guys "Hey New South Wales! Wanna burger?" America offered "No thanks. I don't like burgers" I turned away my opportunity "You're not vegetarian right?" "Ew, no way. What kind of idiot is vegetarian?" "Ok. What sort of food do you like?" "Hmm… I like emu! I tried it on Naidoc Day! It was really yum!" "Ew" America said in disgust, I smacked him over the head "Not ew. You should try it."

"Hey New South Wales" "Hey your Japanese right?" "No, I'm China. Japan is over there" he pointed to another bloke "Aw, I should have known. Chinese are the ones with pony tails!" I lectured myself "What?" "Um… Nothing O_O".

"Hey you look like America" Tasmania said to the one holding the polar bear "Tasmania who are you talking to?" Australia asked "She is talking to the guy with a baby polar bear" I explained pointing to him "There's no one there" Victoria snorted (I say she snorted because I think she is meant to be a pig ;P) and the pair walked away "What's your name dude?" "I'm Canada… How can you see me? No one notices me very often." "It's not too hard. You seem really nice, it's a bummer no one can see you very much". After a long time Australia took us home, but before we reached the car America stopped us "Hey New South Wales! Australia said your birthday was tomorrow! So I'm gonna plan you a party, k!" and he ran off. I didn't even get my say. What if I didn't want a party or already had plans? Sigh, it will probably be fun though. So I guess it wont be to bad to go.

**Ok. That is crap. I can't believe I sucked so much. Oh well, it is my birthday tomorrow as well so I'm happy 'bout that. Review please. If you have anything you would like me to put in a chapter feel free to ask ok! Bye!**


	2. Birthday Party

_**Man I took awhile! I'm so sorry! (Not that anyone reads this). I am trying to get a move on. Any ways… I don't own Hetalia or Australia and it's eight states!**_

It was 26th of January. My birthday! As celebration America invited us and heaps of nations for my party! I couldn't wait! Australia got all states up and we travelled to Sydney to catch our plane. Once we got to the airport we had to wait 30 minutes for the plane to arrive. "Hey guys! Are you taking a stroll around Sydney?" said a familiar voice "Sydney!" I squealed "What are you guys up to?" he asked. Then another familiar voice but this time British erupted us "What do you think Sydney? They are obviously going somewhere on a plane dimwit!" he shouted "Hey Botany Bay" I said as if he had not shouted "Hey gorgeous. How's it goin'?" "Good thanks, how about you?" "I'm fi-" "Come on New South Wales! We have to go!" Victoria screamed. Stupid teenagers and their hormones. I said goodbye to Sydney and Botany Bay and boarded the plane. I sat next to Western Australia and he sat on the window side "No fair WA, the younger passenger has to sit on the window side. It's the rules" I wined. He obediently moved over and let me on the window side. I wonder why he was always obedient… maybe he was a dog in his past life? Oh well I'd never know. I looked out the window "We're not moving yet; we still have 1000 Km left to go." Finally the plane started moving. Yay, this will be fun!

:D :D :D :D

Time skip

It has been many hours since we left and we were extremely quite. You could hear the baby in front breathing while it was sleeping. Since I was so quiet and my head was gazing out the window Westy must have thought I was sleeping. He got out a magazine and started reading. I was curious like always and looked over to see what magazine he was looking at. My jaw dropped as I watched in horror. The evil pages he was flipping was filled with almost naked and naked women. I looked up at him. He was staring at me. His brown eyes were like little peanuts "Um… New South Wales… It's not what it looks like… It's not even mine hehehe" He said nervously "Whose is it?" "Australia's, he has thousands" My jaw then fell to the ground. OMG! I looked over at the next few seats. Australia was with Tasmania minding his own business. This world was bloody insane.

:D :D :D :D

Time skip

We finally got to some town in America (I don't know many American towns and I don't want to research right now). We got off the plane and out of the airport. Outside America waited holding a sign that read 'Jason Kirkland'. Australia hurried us along. You see one way of getting kids to hurry along is to gently put your hands on their backs. I still had that bad image in my mind. So when he went to put his hand on my back I snapped "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CREEP!" Australia had no idea about the horror magazines. I stormed over to America. We got in the car and headed to Americas house.

:D :D :D :D

Time skip

We got to Americas house. It wasn't even a house; it looked more like a castle! We walked into the lounge room. England, Canada and France were already here. They were decorating the house. "Hey guys, how was your flight?" England asked "Errblahpuff" I was so tired. Jetlag was just starting to kick in but it had MAJOR effect "Ennsnubleluff" I don't know what language I'm speaking, but its definitely not English! "Umm… I think you should get some sleep" America dragged me to my room. I lifted up the blanket and snuggled in.

:D :D :D :D

Time skip again -.-

I woke up and got dressed. I walked out of my room and England pushed me back in "Don't wear that, It's a party put this on" he handed me a light blue frilly dress with white sleeves, knee high white socks and black shoes. It was pretty but I hated wearing dresses. It was uncomfortable for me. But not to be rude I put it on the dress. I came out he looked happier but not completely satisfied. He took me back into the room and brushed my hair. He put some softener in it and placed a hair band in it that was also light blue and had a bow on it which sparkled. I actually looked quite nice. We walked into the back yard and everything was so cool. THE CAKE LOOKED AWESOME! It was lime green with pink frothing and multi color flower decorations. The party was really fun! America and I ran around and we ate heaps of sweets and lollies. Most were American lollies and foods like smores. Smores are delicious! Eventually it was time for cake. But I didn't want any. For some reason when I ate a certain amount of sweet food I felt ill. But I felt better if I ate savory food. Then I could eat sweets again. Fortunately Victoria handed me some emu meat. I gladfully took the food and ate it. Emu was delicious same with beef and bacon. Those where my top three flavourites! I felt a lot better! America handed me a slice which was like the size of mars and I sat at a table and started eating. It was delicious, chocolate cake. Mmmm… It was the best chocolate cake ever! Once everyone was finished and had a few more slices they went out the front. "They're not leaving are they? The party was lots of fun, I hope it's not over yet" after a few moments they came back with boxes with wrappings of many different shades and colors. I ripped at the paper and opened the boxes, revealing whatever was inside.

Here is a list of what I got-

_America- A play station 3 including the games, Call of Duty Black-ops, Avatar and Battle field 2._

_England- Nice dresses and accessories_

_France- A mountain of perfume_

_Spain- A churros recipe book and everything to make churros_

_Canada- A toy polar-bear_

_Japan- A bonsai tree_

_Germany- German food recipes_

_Italy- Pasta_

_Uncle New Zealand- A toy kiwi bird and a toy sheep_

_Australia (and the states) - A Kookaburra companion_

-And so on… After everyone went home we slept over at Americas house. I versed America at Call of Duty and kicked his ass! After 2 hours of Call of Duty we all went to bed.

_**Blah blah blah! Please review, I will love you forever if you do! If you have ideas be sure to tell me XD**_

_**Anyways **__**Lebewohl,**_

_**ILikeGoldfishXD**_


	3. Apologies

I apologize! I am unable to finish this story, it sucks and it's so lame. But fear not! I will make more awesomer stories that don't suck (I hope)! Till my stories get better and may get reviewed hopefully.

So I will try not to suck anymore D:

From,

ILikeGoldfishXD


End file.
